


Shaving Cream

by NikkiTe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: Fresh from the events of Altissia, Ignis finds that he has difficulty with even the most basic of functions and is beating himself up over it. Gladio offers his help along with some choice words. Except Ignis really doesn't need any help with shaving.





	Shaving Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts).



> Prompt from and gift for my good friend bloody_empress24! Enjoy!

Darkness.

 

Ignis never truly understood how crippling it was. As a member of the Crownsguard and as Noctis’ adviser, he was trained enough to be able to fight in the dark.

 

He remembered his training as a younger lad, sometimes with Gladiolus, and sometimes with Cor, or sometimes with the Kingsglaive. Some of those training courses required him to use only his hearing, or only his eyesight, when facing an enemy.

 

But training for a few hours without your eyesight and living completely in the dark with no hope of gaining back your sight were two totally different things. And it took every ounce of Ignis’ self control to not break down in front of his friends.

 

Ignis, in all his life, had never felt so crippled and so useless. Sure, as a child, there were moments when he was unsure of himself. But he quickly outgrew that with his thirst for knowledge and with his quick absorption of new information.

 

This was the first time that he felt this sense of uselessness as an adult.  
  
He could tell, that as soon as the bandages were removed, even before the doctors could give their prognosis that his eyesight would never return, that his sight wasn’t the only thing that had changed.

 

There was a feeling of hopelessness that refused to go away. It started small, but it was constantly gnawing at his heart. He could have talked to Gladiolus about it, he was his best friend after all. He could have done something before the thing festered into something ugly and strong enough to actually affect Ignis.

 

But he didn’t. He had kept quiet about it since the incident in Altissia and now it was reminding Ignis that it was there, that it was residing in a little corner of his heart.

 

Out here, in a small motel, one of their few stops on their way to Tenebrae, the small feeling of hopelessness was rearing its ugly head.

 

They had just gotten off the train, and the four of them had settled into a small motel, one for all four. It wasn’t the best arrangement, not after the tension that settled after Gladiolus’ little episode on the train.

 

On one hand, Ignis was glad that his friend was angry in his stead. But he was also concerned that Noctis’ Shield would let emotions get the better of him and get distracted. He knew Gladiolus was better than that, but he couldn’t help but worry.

 

It also didn’t help the already dampened spirits everyone had after the events at Altissia. Even Prompto was quieter than he usually was. And Noctis… well he had barely heard Noctis talk. He was brooding, thinking everything was his fault.

 

It wasn’t. It truly wasn’t. But he knew Noctis had to get up from this on his own, find his strength on his own. If he needed help from Ignis for something like this, he had a lot more growing up to do. So for once in his life, Ignis decided to leave Noctis to sort out his own thoughts.

 

At least for now.

 

It took him to be blinded to finally stop babying Noctis, Gladiolus would be proud.

 

Ignis let out a soft breath and sat down on the bed. His sense of hearing and sense of touch were now the only senses he could use to navigate this world. It was not ideal, and they were far from trained to function without his sense of sight.

 

But the silver lining in all of this was that his eyesight was the only thing taken away. He had the rest of his senses to work with at least.

 

He let his hand move across the soft linen of the bedding, unconsciously smoothing it out despite not being able to see. He did it out of habit by now, and it didn’t feel like it was a duty. It just felt like it had to be done.

 

His hand moved across the creases, feeling the way the cloth folded in spots where it shouldn’t be.

 

He then heard the door creak open and then the thud of boots on the floor. The other must have been trying to keep silent, because the floor didn’t creak as much as when they all got into the room earlier.

 

Immediately, Ignis schooled his expression to one of calm. He didn’t need any of his party members to feel pity for him. Astrals knew how much they already were because of his eyesight loss. If he showed them just how much it was affecting him, well…he wouldn’t really see their reaction, but he was sure he would feel it. He didn’t need it, not the unwanted attention, and definitely not their pity.

 

Who was it though? His sense of hearing wasn’t sharp enough yet to make out if the foot steps were Prompto’s, Noctis’, or Gladiolus’. He had to remedy that quite soon.

 

“That bed looks less creasy than when were were in here just moments ago,” was spoken in a low playful voice and was immediately followed by a lighthearted chuckle.

 

Ah Gladiolus.

 

Had his footsteps always been so light?

 

“Back so soon Gladio? I thought you would have wanted to go around the town more. It will be a few more hours before we need to retire for the night.”

 

A soft shuffling of feet crossed Ignis’ ears, signaling that Gladio was moving across the room.

 

“Nah, there’s nothing to see here. Besides, a whole day on that cramped train and I really wanna get some rest. Too many people and no air conditioning, I’m sure I smell like behemoth breath.”

 

Ignis chuckled despite himself and shook his head. Gladiolus always had a way to make him smile or laugh in any situation. Most of the time, Ignis tried to reign in his laughter, and kept a poker face. But this time, keeping up appearances was the last of Ignis’ worry, so he didn’t bother keeping it in.

 

“Then a shower must be in order,” Ignis said as he lifted a gloved hand and made a small waving motion. “We shan’t share a room with someone who smells worse than a behemoth in here.”

 

“I’m sure we all smell the same.”

 

Ignis could almost _hear_ the smile that came with those words. He didn’t know how he knew, it was just that Gladio’s words sounded different, and lighter, definitely lighter.

 

“I have already taken my bath thank you very much.  And if you are insinuating that I smell like “behemoth breath” as you so put it, after I have scrubbed myself clean, then I will take that as an insult and throw one of my daggers at you, wherever that may hit. My aim isn’t as it used to be, so you’ll have to forgive me if I hit you at a vital spot.”

 

It was meant to be a light jab back at Gladiolus, but even without his sight, Ignis could feel Gladiolus’ hesitation to respond to that. It was probably the soft intake of breath, something Ignis missed when he still had his sight, but it was something his hearing could now pick up on as he had no other sense in that regard to know about his friend’s reactions.

 

“I kid Gladiolus, you know I….”

 

“Your aim is still better than Promto’s.”

 

Ignis again felt his lips curl up again as Gladiolus cut him off. He would normally hate that, but apparently it was what he needed right now. Gladiolus, brusque as he was and never the man who put a filter on his use of curse words, always knew to time his words. He was one of the few, perhaps the only one, who knew just when to cut Ignis off without pissing him off completely.

 

“Don’t let him hear that. His pride as a sharpshooter may be hurt.”

 

“Don’t care.”

 

The voice seemed softer. Had Gladiolus retreated to the bathroom?

 

“I’m gonna take that shower now. Don’t wanna wait till Noct gets back. You know how long Prince Charmless takes to shower.”

 

“Indeed. Sometimes I wonder if he sneaks in a nap during his shower time.”

 

“Maybe he does,” was the last thing Ignis heard before he heard a click from the bathroom door, and then he heard the sound of water running in the shower.

 

Ignis shook his head and decided to lay back on the bed while Gladiolus showered. Having already showered and changed out of his clothes, Ignis was really left to do nothing. He usually spent the time reading or making new recipes, or sewing a button or tear on Noctis’ shirt, but none of those seemed like anything he could do now that he couldn’t see.

 

“So is this what boredom feels like?” he wondered out loud as he lifted his hand up to touch the scar over his eye. “One sense taken away and already, things changed so much. I can’t even do the things that I used to anymore,” he said with a sad chuckle, sure that the water flowing in the shower would keep Gladiolus out of earshot.

 

“Can’t even comb my hair without dropping the brush. You seem to have hit a new low Scientia,” he said to himself as he moved his hand up higher and his fingers felt stray strands of his fringe on his forehead.

 

“Can’t take care of yourself. How do you expect to serve the Crown? How can you serve your prince, your king? How…. How in the Six am I supposed to do the one thing I was meant to do when I can’t even do a simple function like this?”

 

Before Ignis could stop himself, his words tumbled out, and a tremble was in his tone. Yes, that feeling of helplessness was here again. It was wrapping itself around his heart. It was tugging him down, pulling him down an endless spiral. Amazing how he could jump from a friendly chat with Gladio to a monologue about his own uselessness.

 

A small flash of blue light sparked across his hand and the familiar weight of his dagger materialized in his hand. “I can’t even use you properly anymore. What good is a Crownsguard who can’t even wield a weapon to protect his charge? What sort of adviser am I when I cannot even see the dangers that surround my King?”

 

His grip on the dagger tightened and he pulled it closer to himself, resting the hilt of it against his heart. “Without your eyes you are useless. Scientia, what else can _you_ do? What path should you take? What should you do?” he asked, his voice softer yet trembled more than it had before.

 

“Live.”

 

Ignis blinked and his weapon dropped soundlessly on to the bedding.

 

“G…Gladiolus?”

 

He heard another shuffling of feet, faster than before, and then felt the subsequent dip on the bed.

 

Since when had Gladiolus… how much had Gladiolus heard?

 

He didn’t hear Gladiolus speak another word. But he did hear a soft sound, like something being sprayed from a can.

 

“Gladio, I …”

 

“You’re not useless Iggy,” came Gladiolus’ voice. It was firm and Gladiolus used that tone he usually used when Noctis was particularly stubborn. Ignis was slightly taken aback. Gladiolus never used that tone on him _ever._ Even when they butted heads on how to properly help and guide Noctis, even when they argued when they were younger and had less tact around each other, Gladiolus never sounded like he was challenging Ignis to say otherwise.  

 

Until now.

 

“But I…”

 

“Listen. You are the most brilliant man I know. You are the one person Noctis trusts with these things. You are _not_ useless. Tell me. If I lost an arm, would you consider me less of a Shield to Noct than I am with all my limbs? Would you think that I would protect him less, serve him less, just because one limb was taken away?”

 

“That’s not… it’s not the same….”

 

“The fuck it isn’t. I’m a Shield. I need all my limbs, my whole fucking body, to protect my charge. It’s the same. So answer me, does  it make me less devoted to protecting Noctis?”

 

Again that tone, it was a challenge. Gladiolus had a point and his tone was challenging Ignis to say otherwise.

 

In all their years working together, Ignis was probably the one who saw it the most. Gladiolus was devoted to Noctis. He had his quirks and he had his distractions, but no matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, Noctis’ safety was his priority. He had seen it, even when the Shield was inebriated, he would protect Noctis, use his body to shield the prince from any potential harm. Even when he was wounded, he would grit his teeth through the pain and protect Noctis.

 

Nothing stopped Gladiolus from doing his job. He protected Noctis no matter what his condition was.

 

“N…No,” Ignis said. It was so soft, and the tremble so evident that Ignis could hardly recognize it as his own voice.

 

“Then that answers your questions, doesn’t it?” Gladiolus asked. “You are Noctis’ adviser, as much as I am his Shield. I’m willing to bet my life that you without your eyesight is a better adviser to him than the whole council is during their golden years. You are brilliant, you are smart and quick on your feet. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, and Noctis is very lucky to have you by his side as his adviser.”

 

Ignis felt his heart thud hard against his chest. Gladiolus’ words held so much power in them. He wanted to argue, wanted to say that he wasn’t like Gladiolus. That him losing his eyesight was doing things to him that would probably hinder his decision making. But he couldn’t. Not when Gladiolus used this tone on him.

 

He couldn’t see it, but he could imagine those deep brown eyes, staring directly at him, with the intensity that only Gladiolus could muster. And it was enough to bring a heated blush to his cheeks. He wasn't used to this kind of attention from Gladiolus, or from anyone else. And Gladiolus was one of the most intense men he has ever known.

 

He heard a soft sigh from Gladiolus, and again he heard the soft spraying sound from a can.

 

“Gladio, what…?” What the hell was Gladiolus doing?

 

“You have us here. Noct, me, and Prompto. We can help you with things while you adjust,” was what Gladiolus said. Ignis felt another shift on the mattress, and he could literally _feel_ Gladiolus’ body heat. He had come closer, but to do what?

 

“To brush your hair, to help you with your clothes, at least until you get used to things. You don’t need to ask, we’re here. I’m here,” And with those words, he felt a cold hand press to his cheek.

 

Ignis gasped at the sudden cold contact and he tried to inch back, only to realize that he had his back to the headboard and he couldn’t really move back even if he wanted to. He was cornered it seemed.

 

Gladiolus’ hand felt so cold, and yet it felt… foamy? What ws he doing?

 

Ignis took a deep breath, hoping to smell what it was that Gladiolus was rubbing on to his face.

 

It had a soft musky scent, and he remembered smelling it before. He had never used it, but he certainly smelled it on Gladiolus every once in a while. It wasn’t cologne, so it could only be…

 

“Are you putting shaving cream on my cheeks Gladio?’ Ignis asked, eyebrows raising high in question. His voice no longer trembled.

 

“Uh huh. Helping you shave, since it’s one thing that you can’t do by yourself yet,” was the quick answer as he felt Gladiolus’ hand move to his other cheek, and down to his jaw. Ignis couldn't see it but he felt the creamy foam cover most of his cheek already. Just how much was Gladiolus planning on putting on his face?

 

“Gladio… you do know that I don’t shave, don’t you? ”  Ignis asked, voice deadpan. “I don’t grow facial hair, I never had the need to shave.”

 

Gladiolus’ hand stilled for a moment. But then his hand moved again and now the shaving cream was coating his upper neck, and he felt the warmth from Gladiolus’ finger as it moved against his skin.

 

“I know.”

 

Ignis blinked. What? Gladiolus’ tone didn’t sound like it was joking. So why was he doing this?

 

“Then why?”

 

The fingers never stopped moving against his skin, even if the shaving cream was all lathered up and applied already. Ignis could feel the calloused pads rub small circles on his skin, and Ignis couldn’t help the heat that was creeping up his neck. Without his eyesight, he felt Gladiolus’ fingers more, felt how they were coarse from training, and yet gentle when they moved across skin. He felt the gentle pressures Gladiolus applied on his skin, rubbing it just right.

 

If he didn’t know better, the touch felt intimate. And Ignis didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

“Gladio?” Ignis asked again, when Gladiolus didn’t answer his question.

 

A soft sigh from Gladiolus again and the fingers moved up to cup Ignis’ cheek, and Ignis felt the heat move up to his cheeks, it seemed that the heated feeling followed Gladiolus’ hand wherever it touched him.

 

“I guess I just needed an excuse to touch you.”

 

Ignis blinked. What?

 

Did Gladiolus just... What? Gladiolus, his long time friend, his best friend, and fellow Crownsguard, the man whose bed women would line up to warm, _this_  Gladiolus, needed, wanted an excuse to touch him?

 

There was no way he wanted him. Not then, and especially not now that he was blind. Ignis had always been quiet about his interests, and he knew that none of his friends knew that he swung both ways. But Gladiolus had always been open about his exploits. He knew, perhaps more than Clarus did, about all the women Gladiolus bedded even before he turned legal. So what the hell was this about?  
  
Was this Gladiolus’ idea of boosting his self confidence? Because if it was, it was a very poor plan, and Ignis would probably go through with his earlier threat of throwing his daggers at Gladiolus, and this time, hoping he would hit the mark.

 

“Gladio what game are you playing?” Ignis asked, tone icy as he tried to control the anger that was bubbling up inside him.

 

He was already struggling, how dare Gladiolus push him even lower after all his encouraging words?

 

Again another sigh and Gladiolus’ hands moved down from his cheek and moved down to Ignis’ hands.

 

“Knew you’d react this way,” Gladiolus said, and Ignis could hear uncertainty in his words. “Didn’t want you to find out this way. I was actually waiting to tell you when we got to Altissia, when Noct was all wedded and all…. Was planning on finally telling you how I felt.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ignis couldn't help the tone of his question, couldn’t help the rise of his voice. “You’ve always told me about your exploits, all your women, Gladiolus Amicitia if this is another game you are playing, I am not amu…”

 

“I lied to you Iggy.”

 

What?

 

“Never bedded all those women.”

 

What??

 

“I’ve never…I always made those stories up so you wouldn’t know.”

 

What was Gladiolus talking about?

 

He felt Gladiolus’ fingers tangle with his and Ignis could feel his anger melt away to confusion. “Gladio… what do you mean? All these years… you couldn’t have lied all those times?”

 

He heard another sigh and then his hand was moved up. He felt the tickling brush of Gladiolus’ beard on the back of his hand, and then the gentle press of his lips on the soft skin of his wrist.

 

“What I’m saying is that I like you Ignis Scientia. Have liked you since I first laid eyes on you. But never made a move, because I was a coward, and I was afraid you’d reject me. And also because I knew you put your duties before yourself. I never wanted to distract you from your work, so I wanted to wait, until Noctis was wed, to finally confess. But that never happened.”

 

Ignis’ head was swimming. All these years? Gladiolus liked him all these years and he never realized?

 

“This is all so screwed up. I never…I don’t want you to feel like I’m doing this because I feel sorry for you. I know that’s how you feel right now, but Astrals, Ignis, I  really really like you and I would do anything if you would be my boyfriend. You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of the day we could be together. I don’t want you to find out like this. You deserved so much better. A nice romantic dinner, a walk under the stars, I had it all planned out in my head. In Altissia I wanted to …I…” He felt the grip on his hand tighten and Gladiolus’ lower lip tremble just slightly. “I can't forgive myself for not being there when you… when you…”

 

Ignis blinked and he shook his head. Was …was this why Gladiolus had been so angry at Noctis? It wasn’t really Noctis he had been angry at was it? It was himself? He was beating himself up for not being there for Ignis, and had just been letting it out on the prince?

 

“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn't anyone’s. Please don’t beat yourself up over it.”

 

“Iggy I….”

 

Ignis felt a small nervous smile form on his lips. “I can’t believe my best friend confessed to me… I’m still shocked.”

 

He felt the tremble from Gladiolus’ lower lip stop and the hold on his hand loosened just slightly. “Good shock or bad shock?” Was Ignis imagining it or was Gladiolus sounding nervous? _The_  Gladiolus Amicitia, nervous?

 

“Good shock,” he said softly and he heard another sigh from Gladiolus. This was different from the rest, it was a sigh of relief he assumed.

 

“Fuck Iggy, you’re gonna be the death of me,” the larger man muttered.

 

Ignis cocked his head to the side. “Well you’re the one who confessed. You better man up and face the consequences if I say yes.”

 

“I can live with the consequences as long as you…. Wait… Iggy? Do you mean?”

 

Ignis shrugged and the small smile on his lips turned bigger when it took Gladiolus a bit longer than he thought to realize what he just said. “I could give this a try. You’ve always been there for me, and they do say that your best friend is your best partner for life, don’t they? Whether that is true or not is always up for debate but….”

 

Ignis never finished that sentence as soft lips descended on his and strong arms wrapped around him.

 

It was a chaste kiss, a gentle pressing of lips, instead of the intense kisses that they often saw on television. But Ignis felt Gladiolus’ passion through that, and felt his sincerity.

 

“We’ll get through this Iggy, I’m here, won’t ever leave you behind. Even if a behemoth tramples me, even if I need to slash through all the daemons in the world, I’d be here.”

 

And Ignis believed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got more angsty than I intended it to be, but it ended up on a happy note!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments <3 Also, feel free to chat me up on Tumblr ~ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/benelline :3


End file.
